Sparten 462
by Dsman
Summary: There is a spartan hated and feared by the covenant but loved and admired by the soldiers. He is memory.


**Disclaimer I do Not own Halo.**

* * *

Master Chief awoke from cryo sleep where some marines were inspecting his vital signs.

"Chief good your awake come with us to mission control" said a private.

Master Chief stretched his sore limps then crawled out of the cryo chamber. Master Chief followed the private into a hall then they entered a second hall eventually reaching their destination after a series of twist and turns meant to separate and befuddle enemy's. The Generals inside were looking over maps and battle plans when they came in.

"Ah good a real spartan we can talk to" said Captain Armez.

Master Chief was confused by the statement until he saw Arc a female spartan who refused to talk to soldiers as she believed they were below her and forced them to address her as spartan 473.

"Hello Master Chief so nice to see you" purred Arc.

He ignored her.

"What can I do for you?" asked Master Chief.

"This is Sargent Mell she is the second in command of Jim Side slap she and her men had leisure time off but their squad captain another spartan had been sent to the planet Kornat as they covenant are there and have yet to glass the planet which can only mean they are after something" said General Cruzl.

"So this spartan was sent to collect data?" asked Master Chief.

"Yes and his last report was that he had something but then he and his men were attacked" said Captain Armez.

"I know my captain he would have kept fighting even after all his people died but when I investigated the bodys I could tell that he never reached them and from his last stand point he was taken alive" said Sargent Mell.

"Spartan as if no spartan would allow themselves to be taken alive" Mocked Arc.

A knife flew by slicing her helmet and then stuck itself into the back wall.

"My spartan taught me how to kill a spartan don't tempt me metal broad" snarled Sargent Mell.

Arc pulled out a pistol aiming it at Sargent Mell.

"I will kill you don't tempt me' mocked Arc.

Mell pulled out a laser blaster riffle.

"Mines bigger!" sang Mell.

"Lets see who can survive one shot" growled Arc.

Mell pulled out a grenade smiling.

"OK that's enough lady's and Arc Sargent Mell would kill you as Memory trained his people to kill Spartans as he sometimes cleans up rouge spartan experiments" said Captain Armez.

"Memory?" asked Master Chief.

"Yes Spartan 462or Memory we need you to rescue him both his body and the armor" said Captain Armez.

"OH so they are torturing him for information and try to find out how the armor works" said Arc.

"No actually the armor already escaped and is laying waste to covenant bunkers on the other side of the planet" said captain Armez.

"Say what now?" asked Master Chief.

"A couple years ago he stole an A.I. from the covenant and accidentally uploaded it into his armor we call him Dovard" said Mell.

"Great another A.I." said Arc.

"Why would a covenant A.I help destroy the covenant?" asked Master Chief.

"We still have no idea why but a couple of us think Memory's personality and what ever Dovards was combined creating this one" said Mell.

"Can we get some photo's" sneered Arc.

A general began pressing some buttons then pulled up some photo's. A couple of them were of Memory who was an Asian male. The armor or Dovard was another matter altogether, the armor was silver with scales, a needler in the holster, a grunt skull necklace, a spine of some creature imbedded into the back, a strange blue liquid covering the armored arm of an elite and a helmet converted from exploded grenades. The Strange blue liquid also covered Memory's arm but it held the skeleton remains of an elite. Master Chief and Arc shared a look.

**Planet Kornat. 10 hours, 37mintues, and 46 seconds later.**

"How dare they just leave us hear with no back up" fumed Arc.

"Oh shut up we are meeting up with a contact" said Mell.

"What solider is brave enough to sneak into a covenant base multiple times?" asked Master Chief.

"One the Covenant overlooks and uses as cannon fodder" said Mell.

Arc was trying to pull that puzzle together.

"We're meeting a Grunt?" asked Master Chief.

"Yeah I think I just don't know which one it is i hope it's Bob" said Mell.

"Bob?" said Arc in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know which one?" asked Master Chief.

"We have 10 spy's _'I think it's 10' _most are grunts, a couple are jackles, and we either have a brute or an Elite _' not sure'_ that skull necklace is a memorial to those poor friends of Memory's who died helping him" said Mell.

"Friends!?" mumbled Arc lost.

"There are covenant soldiers on our side?!" asked Master Chief.

"yeah not a lot but a good number" said Mell.

"Uh Sargent Mell is that you?" called a voice.

"Yeah it's me I have company" said Mell.

A grunt popped his head up from a rock.

"Oh you brought Master Chief and...who is that?" asked the grunt.

"Lorx meet Arc, Arc meet Lorx" said Mell.

"How can you not know who I am" said Arc.

"We only know 5 Spartans by name as we consider them big threats Arc is not on the list" said Lorx.**  
**

"Then who is?" asked Arc.

"Master Chief of course, Memory, Collect, Thrash, and That Guy" said Lorx.

"Collect! Collect is a bigger threat then me how in the world is that possible!" demanded Arc.

Master Chief and Mell were silent as they wanted to here about this spartan called Collect.

"Well its not that she's dangerous..."I know that she gets spooked by her own shadow" interrupted Arc.

"She's a scavenger she was on Noxic which your people won, only 5 of our people survived, 2 grunts, a jackle, an elite, and a badly injured brute they all saw her take our weapons using them in battle then once the fighting was over went back to collect every piece of our tech she even gathered dead body's some she experimented on right there others she took" said Lorx.

"Wait I know that we learned that you guys breath methane and your packs are highly explosive" said Master Chief.

"Are you ready to go do you want Memory or Dovard first?" asked Lorx.

"Where are they first of all?" asked Mell.

"Memory is in the command room recollecting the data we took from him and Dovard is blowing up the armory on the south side" said Lorx.

"Why don't we split up two of us go get Dovard and the other two get Memory" said Arc.

"Good idea I go with Master chief to get Memory as I know where the command room is and Arc and Mell can go get Dovard which all they have to do is follow the trail of dead body's and destroyed vehicles" said Lorx.

The others agreed.

**Arc and Mell. **

Arc blasted the remains of a wrath out of her way not worried about conserving ammo as she had picked up a covenant weapon.

"Hey Arc I have a question" said Mell.

"What is it?" asked Arc.

"Why do you hate the Marines so much?" asked Mell.

"I hate them as much as the Covenant only I can torture one but not the other" said Arc.

"But why do you hate them?" repeated Mell.

"Because if it wasn't for either of them I would be living a normal life right now my life but no I was kidnapped to be a spartan and a clone is living my life that's why I hate you all" said Arc.

"So what was your name?" asked Mell.

"Jessica Nerp" said Arc.

"Wait you don't mean the Nerp's who made deep space travel transports, and cryo chambers do you?" asked Mell.

"Yeah" said Arc.

"Ooh your not going to like this then" said Mell.

"What?" asked Arc.

"Your technically dead as the clone you died right before her seventh birthday" said Mell.

Arc was clearly pissed.

"Let me ask you a question what is up with that blue arm on Memory" asked Arc.

"That's just some strange alien creature that bonded with him, Memory gets a very cool arm and that thing or red as we call it gets food and shelter" said Mell.

"That's just freaky" said Arc.

Mell started laughing when Arc jumped on her. Then right where they had been standing something crash landed. The women got their weapons ready when Dovard climbed out the crater.

"I forgot I wasn't supposed to shot at the canister full of exploding matter so close" said Dovard.

Both women just looked at the armor in stunned silence.

"Well don't just stand there lets go the others already got to the ship" said Dovard.

**Master Chief and Lorx.**

The spartan and the alien ran down the hall never once finding anyone alive as the halls were filled with blood stains, body's, and laser burnt walls.

"How much further?" asked Master Chief.

"Right here" said Lorx.

The grunt opened the door just as a jackle was thrown out of it.

"Oh good your hear by the way Jackle taste better then elite but it does not even come close to grunt meat but you know me I like brute flesh" said Memory as he took a bite of a Jackles arm.


End file.
